The present invention relates to a system for dehumidifying and deodorizing. Particularly, a system that encloses and suspends a dehumidifying and deodorizing pouch within a jacket.
Atmospheric water vapor in high humidity environments can be problematic to personal articles, clothing for example, and other items which are susceptible to corrosion, molding, mildewing, and other types of water related damage and deterioration. This typically occurs in situations where air conditioners are not run full time or cannot be run full time. Also, the interior of automobiles, boats and airplanes that are subjected to wet and humid weather conditions can develop odors as well as mildew and mold, and can rot from constant exposure to humid air. Older vehicles or housing with poor sealing, especially rainy climates are especially vulnerable to damage cause by humidity. Placement or positioning of the dehumidifying device can be a problem since the dehumidifying substances can cause damage or corrosion to the articles to be kept dry.
Commercially, atmospheric water vapor is problematic where there are hydrophilic materials present. Some of the problems high humidity can cause are caking of dried powder and granular substances, and water contamination pf organic liquids, like intermittently opened containers of organic liquids, especially internal combustion engine fuels, such as gasoline. A variety of partial solutions for the absorption of water, have evolved or have been developed in efforts to address these problems.
For example, Walley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,505, discloses a weighted, open mesh pouch containing a water absorbant placed at the bottom of, for example, a gasoline drum. This device absorbs water only from a liquid phase, but does not prevent the initial water contamination from forming. The pouch rests on the bottom of barrel.
Mayeaux, U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,448, suggests a packet which includes a composition that combines a desiccant and a vaporous corrosion inhibitor in situations where electronic components are subjected to atmospheric humidity.
A number of additives are known in the art for preventing such caking or clumping of powders and granules, such as salts, sugars, amino acids. For example, such as aluminum silicate can prevent the clumping of table salt. For this scenario, Kaneko et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,866, provides a xe2x80x9cdouble bagxe2x80x9d packaging system which comprises inner water permeable and outer water impermeable liners and holds a desiccant between them.
Yeager, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,868, teaches a dual compartment food storage bag with one compartment containing a soaker pad for absorbing liquids and the other compartment for containing food. While the overall bag is sealable, the two compartments communicate by means of perforations in a shared compartment wall between them. The storage bags are stacked when in use, see Yeager, col. 7, lines 25-30.
The above technologies have the limitation that the desiccants they use cannot be deliquescent. A deliquescent composition is one that melts away or dissolves gradually and becomes a liquid by attracting and absorbing moisture from the air. If a deliquescent composition were used in the above situations, the resultant liquid would itself be a contaminant. Further, because deliquescent derived liquids contain chemicals and have chemical properties different from pure water, in the case of contact with food, they could be toxic.
Cullen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,613 teaches a container having an upper portion and a lower portion divided by an elastic diaphragm having perforations and retaining deliquescent material. In Cullen, the liquid that is formed by the dissolving deliquescent material occupies the space that was previously occupied by the deliquescent material. The Cullen device rests on a surface.
Gilbertson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,182, discloses an air purifying and deodorizing device for automobiles. This device comprises a housing positioned on the rear window deck of the automobile and having air intake and air discharge openings. An electronic filtering device is mounted at the air intake opening for removing air-borne particles from the air taken into the device.
Furthermore, air freshening fragrance or scent dispensing devices are taught by McElfresh, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,505 (xe2x80x9c""505xe2x80x9d), Vick, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,166 (xe2x80x9c""166xe2x80x9d), and Wade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,773 (xe2x80x9c""773xe2x80x9d). McElfresh ""505 discloses an air-treating device for dispensing a voltilizable material, such as air freshener fragrance, into the atmosphere of an enclosed area, such as an automobile interior. The device includes a housing and a reservoir of the volatiizable material therein, and a dual-configured, articulating attachment clip adapted for swingable motion for removable fastening of the device at a high air flow station such as a forced air vent grille on the interior of the vehicle. A device for scenting air in a forced air ventilation system is disclosed in Vick ""166. An automobile deodorant dispenser revealed in Wade ""773 comprises a liquid scent deodorant dispenser for utilization within a forced airstream.
The above technologies do not address or provide a solution to the problem of suspending dehumidifying or deodorizing pouches so the pouch does not spill and the contents of the pouch do not damage the surrounding clothing or other articles requiring protection from humidity. What is needed is a non-spillable, non-leaking hanging system housing an assembly for deodorizing and dehumidifying
The present invention provides a system for enclosing and suspending a dehumidifying and deodorizing pouch within a jacket. The system is used in close or closed environments, such as rooms, closets, storage containers, and motorized vehicles. The jacket protects the enclosed pouch hung within it from accidental jarring or bumping that could spill the contents of the pouch. Because the pouch is protected within the jacket, the system can be place on the floor or bottom of a container or hung in close proximity to items requiring the dehumidifying features of this invention. With a two-compartment pouch, such as the dehumidifying pouch disclosed in Cunanan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,908, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, the jacket provides a means for suspending the pouch so that the dehumidfying material drips down to a collection compartment as it deliqueses. Preferably, the jacket has contiguous walls that are vented or perforated, a means for suspending the dehumidifying and deodorizing pouch, and a means for the jacket to attach to or rest on a surface. Further, the entire system, or merely the dehumidifying and deodorizing pouch can be disposable when the dehumidifying and deodorizing agents are spent.